Tagged by Noritsu
by tennisgurl13
Summary: I've been tagged by Noritsu in a friending meme! There are  several questions I was forced to answer on pain of death. NoNoNo, I'm just  kidding! So if my profile page wasn't informative enough, then this should  help a little. Enjoy!


1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?

Well I think I just took the title of oldest XS author on FF away from Noristu but in return I award her the honor of 'Best Veteran XS Author' :) I also am the worst author on FF. No, I'm not being modest or anything. I haven't updated in years and I feel quite guilty for it :( so after filling this out I'm definitely going to start working again. Really I mean it! Oh and HI! Nice to meet you my name's Skye and I play tennis (duh, author name), and love long walks on the beach, sunsets, and butterflies XD

Oh and I recently made a website for XS called 'xiaolin_showdown_fansite_.com' (without all the '_'s) so if anyone's interested go check it out!

2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?

Well after I watched all the XS episodes I went and looked up pretty much everything about it and found out there wasn't going to be another season and got REALLY depressed. XS was kinda my addictive show of choice so when I discovered FF I loved reading stories about XS almost as much as I enjoyed watching the show. Then I got my own ideas and starting writing them down soo...yeah...here we are.

3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?

XS stories are the only stories I really CAN right because I feel the series is incomplete so it allows me to think up so many different situations for the characters without feeling like I'm butchering the show, but continuing it instead. If that makes sense...

4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?

In short: I'm a RaiKim whore all the way.

5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?

Hmm I think it's 'The Way She Sees It' just based on the fact that it's my longest story with the most reviews. I wrote it back when there was A LOT more activity on the XS part of fanfiction and looking back 4 years (yes I suck THAT much at updating) on when I first started it, I think the story is kinda suckish. But it's my first story so I don't regret it :)

6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?

I really was excited about 'Dear Diary' and 'Good Girl Gone Bad' since they were both really different from the other stories I've written. 'Dear Diary' is just a different format looking back on how Rai and Kim grew and 'Good Girl Gone Bad' is just really dark and without fluffyness so I'm definitely excited to FINALLY update those two.

7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?

I'd be lying if I said writing was easy. It's not. There's so many aspects to consider, and its so tough to sit down and put all your ideas together and actually finish the story (*guilt*) in a way that readers will (hopefully!) like.

8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.

Well what I really enjoy about RaiKim(33) is that I feel that they're not a perfect couple. I always got the feeling that in the show Kimiko wasn't gorgeous and 'perfect' like Dyris was presented to be but instead she was just this really cute, **real** girl who supported Rai and forgave him for his mistakes while he was there for her when she needed him, in his carefree but dedicated way. PLUS THEY'RE JUST SO DARN CUTE :D

9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?

I'm tired of Mary Sues and Twilight, the biggest Mary Sue of them all. One reviewer said that my OC character in 'The Way She Sees It' was like a Mary Sue and it killed me lol I HATE them so much and I felt like jerk for just doing it in one of my stories after complaining about them. And Twilight is just...ugh. But let me say there are some REALLY great Twilight FFs that make the original look like a bad fanfiction.

10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?

Um...my OC character(Shakera, reference to my favorite singer Shakira) apparently is kinda Mary Sue-ish. I'm ashamed and plan on fixing that right away!

11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?

XS. It's probably the only one I'll write for and YES I PROMISE that I will come back and participate in it once again. Pinky Promise! *holds out pinky*

12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.

Hmm well just like every XS writer I really love Rai. Duh he's awesome and deep character. But I love Kimiko just as much for her potential in character development.

13. What would you call your writing "style"?

Well when I first started out my stories...sucked. So not going by that, I'd say now what I'm trying to do is write more in a J.D Salinger style with his honest and realistic fashion that really seems realistic.

14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?

I read other author's Fanfics probably everyday...instead of writing my own (more guilt). And I really go in cycles between XS(the most), Twilight(NOT OBSESSED! DON'T JUDGE!), and Card Captor Sakura. But I read XS stories the most and I've had 4 years to build up a nice little collection of my favorites.

15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.

I REALLY wish I could write a good Kingdom Hearts or Avatar: The Last Airbender story but I really can't do either fandom any justice.

16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded _bloated ego_?

I will always remember my first flame. It was from 'Flame Rising', this person whose specialty it was to go around and just flame TONS of stories and just wrote the meanest thing ever to stories he thought were really bad. At the time I was really pissed but now looking back on it I'm really glad I got that flame. It helped me realize that I can't just write for myself, but I need to put out good stories that others would enjoy reading.

17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?

I can't write without my hardcore raps songs. Fo shizzle. Haha jk well the few times I actually do get around to writing is in my room at like 1 AM.

18. What inspires you?

Songs, movies, commercials, people. I get REALLY random ideas so pretty much just life happens then I think of something weird to write about.

19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?

I'm taking this space to give my sincerest apologies to all my readers (whose awesomeness I don't deserve.). I have been an awful writer. I put out story after story, even took over someone else's and made little effort to update them. I've been so selfish and it's not acceptable. I've had way too much fun reading FFs to take responsibility and actually finish my own stories. So if anyone out there reading this still likes my stories or has even heard of them, I will make sure that I finish them no matter what.

20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.

Well I would tag FireWarrior and Noristu but they beat me to it so I'm gonna give a shout out to all my fellow old time XS writers who I really hope are still around and have some REALLY amazing stories: Brown Eyed Sage, CommonKnowledge, CounterfeitGeisha, dragon of spirits, HyperHarryPotterGoddess, megasean3000, mushroom1302, Ojex XIII, RaiKimLover, TheHaiku(AKA RAIROX), and zestychicken2.

Thanks to xxFireWarriorxx and Noritsu for starting this up and tagging me! But thank YOU for taking time to read me blab about myself! Sorry if I didn't tag you! Please fill it out anyway and say I tagged you because I probably would have if: **1.** I knew you. I haven't been around so I don't know the current XS fans on here :( or **2. **I didn't forget. I have the memory of a cow. Legit.

Adios for now,

Skye


End file.
